


Letters

by thasmins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, F/F, Fluff, Oops, YEAH I REALLY DID A FIC OF THESE TWO BEFORE THE BLOODY SERIES COMES OUT, martha is mentioned in the end, their ship name is thasmin, very angst in the end sorry, yasmin the detective lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/pseuds/thasmins
Summary: The Doctor likes writing letters. Yasmin receives them happily.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> My mutuals over @ Tumblr have inspired me to do this. I couldn't wait. The characterisation of these two characters may be way off from canon, but who tf cares. I need to cope with the hiatus and this is it.

Yasmin is having a terrible day.

To witness a serial killer getting away with incarceration because of the bloody detective that worked the case is definitely probable cause. She blames her boss for not trusting her enough.

She drives home from the courthouse after a miserable, silent lunch alone and notices the mailbox crammed. Damn. I'm so out of it.

When she opens it, piles of letters and magazines cascade down. Among the heap is a blue envelope that stands out from the bland white ones, so she picks it up. The only writing in the front is her name inscribed in slanted, thin calligraphic penmanship.

Opening the envelope, she chuckles as she reads the first few lines of the letter she pulls out.

_Dear Yasmin,_

_Ello! Hi Yasmin, it's me, The Doctor. I've just found out that I'm very fond of writing these letters instead of texting or calling. My handwriting is so neat, as you can se. I don't know how Bill managed to read my last incarnation's penmanship. I can't read a single bloody letter!_

_Anyways, confession to make: I actually don't know what to put here. I mean I do, I just don't know which ones to write. There's so many things I'd like to write. I can write them all to you, but I don't want to overwhelm you. I can write essays in minutes. Bill said it's a superpower._

_So, I guess I could tell you where I went after I dropped the squad off?? Squad, nice word by the way. Makes me feel wholesome._

_Well, I actually crash landed in 19th century America again (because I can't bloody fly the TARDIS and she's probably still a bit mad at me for regenerating in the console room again – I'll explain regeneration later on) and I met up with Emily Dickenson! Lovely lady, comes up with the most brilliant love poems in a jiffy! She made me several. We kissed. Had brilliant dates. May have accidentally became a mysterious lover of hers. I'm probably mentioned in some historical books and websites now; I really should stop becoming a historical figure's significant other._

_But she was a bloody brilliant kisser! Taught me a few tricks. She was a bit wild. And brilliant!_

_Oh dear, I think this is getting a big lengthy. I could read this in mere seconds, but I always forget that humans have their limitations. No offense._

_Whenever you get this, and hopefully it's just around the time before I come pick you and the squad up for another adventure, I hope you have a great day!_

_Sincerely,  
The Doctor_

Suddenly, she isn't having a bad day anymore.

* * *

 Ryan returns from a trip in Spain, and Yasmin has him come over when he learns of her breakup with her longtime girlfriend.

"Well, she was shit anyways. She didn't deserve you," he tells her, hugging the detective inspector in his arms. "Plus, I've got something for you."

"What is it?"

He swipes a TARDIS blue envelope from an inside pocket in his jacket. "An envelope that fell out of the sky," he says, "most likely The Doctor's doing, and reading your name written like that, I suspected it was important and for your eyes only."

"From Spain?" she asks, bamboozled.

"From Spain."

With furrowed eyebrows, she reads the following letter:

_Hello Yasmin!_

_I'm currently writing this letter in the planet Demeter, or Kepler-186f as the 21st century humans called it. It was renamed when the first colonies of humans and other life forms – yes, as I've mentioned before, humans will get along with other aliens and form allyships and such – and the planet was so full of vegetation that the colony decided to name it after the Greek goddess herself._

_Now, it's a blooming planet. Everything here is serene, and everyone lives in harmony. It's not perfect, yes, but this socialistic society is one of the millions of proof that socialism works._

_I just felt like writing to you again because it's been so long. Yasmin, don't tell Ryan or Graham, but the last time I saw you lot was almost a century ago. Oops._

_Oh bloody hell, I just forgot what I was about to write to you. That's been a thing of mine these past fee regenerations. I'm really getting old. Or maybe I'm just bad at remembering things. I don't know. SEE?_

_I'll tell you when I remember._

_Yours truly,  
The Doctor_

_Oh,_ Yasmin chuckles lightly, _Doctor, you're such a dork._

* * *

 "A letter to Yasmin?"

The moment those words are heard, Yasmin is pulled out of the case she was finishing up and rushes to the office with a smile. "Yes, ma'am?"

The chief inspector, Leila, winks at her. "I'm pretty sure you have an admirer if she keeps sending you these blue envelopes." She hands the folded letter to the detective inspector.

"Oh, we're definitely not like that," Yasmin scoffs, "and I'm not looking for one right now."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat."

Yasmin chuckles as she leaves the office room and heads for the kitchenette. Leaning on the side of one of the tables, she opens the envelope and skims through the letter.

_Yasmin!_

_Blimey, do I have to tell you some things. Honestly, I've been writing letters to myself recently (not to my other selves – just me), but it's so much better when I write to you. The words pour out of me easier because you're easier to talk to?_

_I was trapped in a prison cell, yeah. Don't know how long, there weren't any clocks to tell the time. River must've felt so confined in that cell of hers. Anyway, it was mad. I felt like I've gone mad. Well, I say I'm the madwoman with a box, but this is different. I hallucinated. I began spiralling down. I didn't know what's reality and what's fiction._

_It was terrifying. I saw you die. Many times. The others too. This is why I don't sleep often. I hate the nightmares. They always feel so real. I couldn't properly breathe sometimes._

_The prison cell – they drugged the air, I'm pretty sure. It smelled funny when I woke up. I still don't know how I got there. I escaped though. The ones who imprisoned me don't know my pockets are bigger on the inside as well so I can always bring a spare sonic. Don't know how I've only thought about it now, but at least the timing was right!_

_I'm going to get you pretty soon. I just need some time to think about this. Death...it's natural. But it's...I don't like it. That's when it ends._

_You live on in memories, yes, and you still live in the past, and I could always go back. I would think I could cope when I've got a brilliant, sophisticated, sentient time machine waiting to take me back to when you were alive, but it's still painful. Plus, I cannot alter your fate. It's a fixed point in time. Don't know when that will be, but it'll be a fixed point in time._

_Please know that I appreciate you and Graham and Ryan so much. You guys are my lovely friends, and so you're immediately important to me. Don't ever forget that._

_I'll see you soon,  
The Doctor_

_P.S. I'm sorry for however you receive this letter. Can't find my TARDIS again, that's where I usually send letters to anyone._

"Oh, Doctor," Yasmin sighs, smiling as tears are welling up her eyes, "you're not getting rid of us easily."

* * *

 The next letter is found under her pillow after she awakes from a deep sleep. Yasmin can't remember anything from the night before, and miraculously doesn't have a pounding headache that usually pairs up with a weary hangover.

Before doing anything else, she chooses to stay in bed to read the Doctor's lovely letter to her.

_Yasmin, you pretty girl,_

_If you're wondering why you haven't a single memory of the day before, it's because of the medicine I had to treat you with. It's my fault for putting you in that condition anyways._

_You were interested in a planet you read off from a planetary guide book from the 28th century. I didn't have much options to think of to combat your curiosity, so I decided why not go there? I've only been a few times but I know much about it._

_Oh, it's a stunning planet. You took pictures, lots of them, so that might jog your memory a bit. The ecosystems in Panemorfi are truly the most wonderful of them all. I remember you saying, "I can certainly see why they named this after the greek word of 'beautiful'." Even Graham was a bit surprised that you knew Greek._

_(I haven't confessed this yet, but I will now: I may have become part of your timeline because your language tutor was actually me in a perception filter. I just didn't realise that little girl was you until I saw pictures of your past. I didn't like your parents one bit at all. Oops?)_

_You were so filled with rapt that you lost your attention of being cautious around strange, new planets, so we lost you in the middle of the crystal tulip fields. I realised you were kidnapped within moments because a mischievous alien species live around the biome we were settled in. Karnfels, they're basically little shits with annoyingly clever mindsets._

_I almost. I almost got you killed yesterday. I found you heavily bruised, laying in a bed of red chrysanthemums to mock me. They were expecting me to find you so helpless out of the sheer mischief of it._

_You asked me why I felt off about Panemorfi, and my greatest fear of this planet happened. I'm so sorry for that._

_You were barely breathing, and I had to act quick. I remembered there was a nectar from a fruit in a far biome that the Karnfels stash in their caves because they're mischievous and selfish brats, of course. They're not all that bad, but this colony of them were just one of the worst. I fought my way through them and got several vials and rushed back and I felt your heart-rate ceasing before the nectar's effects kicked in. It can save one from death only after in a certain amount of time and nurse you back to health in no time._

_But hey, at least you'll have superhuman healing for next three decades or more ('cos I don't know how concentrated your dose was)._

_Yeah, you'll feel more forgetful like me within the first several months after, at most a year. The thing is, you actually died before the nectar saved you. It gets unpredictable for people like you. The only thing I can tell you now is that you're going to be fine._

_Again, I'm so sorry for the death experience there. I just...I hate losing people. It's inevitable for me; I will see people die. And as I've said before, that's the curse of the Time Lords. You see death all around you and it gets hard to feel positive and optimistic._

_I'm glad you're safe, earth girl._

_Love,  
The Doctor_

Yasmin folds the letter back to its original packaging and holds it tight against her chest. She didn't she was crying throughout the letter.

"Doctor, I forgive you."

* * *

The Doctor notices the pink envelope on the metal flooring. Reaching down, she picks it up and feeds her curiosity opening it.

It's a letter from Yasmin. _Yasmin._

_Doctor,_

_Hello, Yasmin here! I don't know if you remember me, and I've doubted writing this letter for a while now because of it, but I don't care. Martha Jones, brilliant as you've said, figured out a way to send things to your TARDIS and I thought why not?_

_Ryan's been travelling a lot. For being in your TARDIS for a long while, we never really took on the entire Earth even. He says it's way tamer than our adventures, but nevertheless still amazing._

_Graham improved teaching physics ever since he met you. He's been the Professor of the Year several times now, and he thoroughly enjoys his life overall. I guest lecture in his class sometimes; yes, I've picked up a few things from you._

_I know we have separated, but I was wondering if we could get a cuppa somewhere? Maybe not after I finish writing this letter however. A Sunday would be nice. Only two days away from my perspective. We could visit that diner on the asteroid that Martha's been telling about for a while now._

_For me, I've decided to retire my detective career early and start my photography and writing career. I'm more happy now than before I met you, and I did like being a detective, but the stress it was causing me was getting toxic for me. It was you who taught me to break things when you they're getting entangled that you can't pry yourself out of._

_Plus, I heal from my injuries way too fast. I was supposed to die twice, by the way._

_But Doctor, you are wonderful. You've opened my life more and gave it more meaning. I always ask myself why I gave it up though. Maybe I haven't. Maybe I'm just taking a break._

_Who am I kidding? You probably have another companion with you at the moment. Absolutely fine, by the way. I don't like the thought of you being alone, even when it was my time._

_No._

_Doctor, bloody hell, I've been thinking. I can't shake this feeling off of my head no matter how hard I try. You obviously don't feel the same when it comes to me, but you are the absolute universe to me. You completed me, and that's all I've ever wanted from a person. Besides their politeness, of course._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I love you. I'll never stop. It doesn't have to be romantic anyways._

_Thank you for everything, Doctor. Hope I'll see you around!_

_Love,  
Yasmin_

The letters slides off the Time Lady's fingers, falling slowly to the ground. She has tears dripping from her eyes. The floor seems closer to her now.

She catches her tumble with her palms on the metal ground. Heavy breaths manage her poorly, and it's painful to even take in air through her lungs.

Everything hurts. She couldn't stand up on her own if she wanted to anymore. Her eyes gaze up to the wiring in the ceiling of her TARDIS, feeling the sentient time machine's sadness looking down upon her.

She measly lifts her hand, a golden glow radiating around it. She sighs, heartbroken in the realisation of the regeneration process starting.

She won't get to see Yasmin in this face again.

She won't be able to her what she felt.

"I love you," the Doctor cries out with a choked sob, before the sudden pain of regeneration explodes inside of her.


End file.
